Guns and Roses, and Snow, and Earth, ect, but not Juane
by TheOtaku4
Summary: Everyone, but Juane, can use guns and other ranged weapons. Feeling left out Juane decides to get his own gun, but with everyone telling what he should use, becomes a little complicated. JauneXPyrrha pairing, toward the ending.


Guns and Roses, and Snow, and Earth, and Fire, and Warriors, and Hammers, and Flowers, but not Juane

A/N: Sorry for the long title, but I needed to describe all the characters of team RWBY and JNPR, excluding Juane. This is also something I thought up, so enjoy :)

Team RWBY and team JNPR were training, but what they were doing was target practice. The only one not enjoying it was Juane. The reason being that everyone is able to use ranged weapons, while Juane only has a shield that converts into the sheath for his sword, which is his primary. Juane sat on a bench while everyone was shooting targets. Pyrrha, however, noticed Juane not looking too well and tried to talk to him.

"Are you ok Juane?" Pyrrha said.

"Well, I'm just thinking." Juane said.

"About what?"

"Well since we are all out here shooting targets, I feel left out."

"What do you mean?"

Pyrrha and Juane's conversation caught the other's attention so they just joined in the conversation.

"All of you guys get to use guns while I'm fighting with a sword and shield."

"That's not entirely true. I for one also use a sword." Weiss said, making a point.

"Really? Then maybe you and I should 'ahem' spar sometime." Juane said trying to use his charisma and charms on Weiss, again.

Weiss switched to her runes on her sword and pushes Juane away because he was getting to close. For the record, Pyrra didn't mind Juane trying his moves on Weiss again, mostly because she knew he would fail anyway. Juane stood back up after getting knocked down.

"See. You can shoot stuff out of your sword. Mine is just plain and simple."

"Isn't your sword something passed down to you from your family?" Ruby said.

"Yes. But the thing is, what if I get into a situation where we all have to fight something that requires using guns to shoot whatever it is down. And I can't reach it because I don't have a gun or anything to fire with."

"Then we need to get you a new weapon!" Nora said.

"I don't think that what's he necessarily needs. He just needs a side arm." Ren said.

"Ok. Let's go shopping. I know a place in Vale." Yang said.

"Do you go there often?" Blake said.

"Of course. It's where I get my shotgun shells for my gauntlets."

"Ok. Sounds like it could work." Pyrrha said, encouraging Juane.

"Alright. Let's go." Juane said.

They all head to Vale to a weapons shop, that also has a firing range for testing and trying out weapons. They all browsed the weapons and Yang spoke with the manager to get a good price on whatever they could find, since she is a regular customer.

"Ok. So what should you get Juane?" Ruby asked.

"Umm... The thing is, I never used a gun before..." Juane said, while nearly everyone facepalmed, not seeing that one coming.

"So you never used a gun, but you want one?" Weiss said.

"Yes. It can't be that hard can it?"

"Um. Well..." Pyrrha said trying not to say Juane is wrong.

"I know. Try this out." Ruby said as she presented a 50 caliber sniper rifle. "I use one with my Crescent Rose, and I'm sure Pyrrha can relate too. That spear that turns into a rifle is sooooo cool."

"Aww. Thank you Ruby." Pyrrha said blushing, taking in the compliment. "But can you handle something like this Juane?"

"I'm sure I can." Juane said receiving the rifle from Ruby, but drops it because of it's weight. "Whoa, it's pretty heavy. Ha."

They go to the firing range and a target is set out in the open. Ruby and Pyrrha run through the basics with Juane about using a sniper rifle.

"Ok, so all you need to do is aim, hold you breath, and fire." Ruby said.

"Just make sure you clear your mind and focus only on the target. One miss could not be a good thing. And make sure you know how far you're zoomed in with the scope." Pyrrha said.

"Ok. I got this." Juane said. He lifted up the rifle and took aim. He looked down the scope and made sure it was set just right. Looking down the scope, he could see the target and held his breath. Focusing on the target for a few seconds, he pulled the trigger. He actually missed, but the recoil of the 50 caliber rifle caused him to aim directly in the air and he also punctured his shoulder blade. "OW!" he yelled. Ren gave him an ice pack to treat his minor injury.

"Ok maybe a rifle is not for you." Ruby said seeing that Juane was in enough pain.

"I know. You should try this." Yang said presenting Juane a SPAS-12 shotgun. "You could do good with this."

"Um. I don't know." Juane said after receiving the shotgun.

"Relax. Using a shotgun is easy. You load it with a shell, choke it, then you shoot. It's that easy." Yang loaded the shell into the shotgun and left the rest to Juane.

"But isn't this different from what you got?"

"Kind of. Except my gauntlets are more hands free. And I use incendiary rounds."

"Ok then I'll 'Give it a shot'." Juane said as if he needed sunglasses for that one liner.

"Yeah... Leave the puns to me." Yang said slightly amused, plus she has her own sunglasses for one liners.

Juane aims for the target and pulls the trigger. This time he hit it, but he flew backwards almost hitting the wall behind them. Apparently, he couldn't withstand the recoil and the impact of the shotgun.

"Ow..." Juane moaned.

"Mmmm... maybe something better would suit you?" Yang said as she failed with her shotgun attempt.

"I've got just the thing." Nora said.

"Nora... He's not using a grenade launcher." Ren said.

"Oh. Well then we'll use this." Nora presented an MP5K sub-machine gun and gave it to Juane.

"Huh. It's really light." Juane said admiring it.

"And it's fully automatic! You can do a lot of damage with it!"

Juane aims for the next target and prepares to pull the trigger. However, after pulling the trigger, the rapid fire of the sub-machine gun causes Juane to vibrate uncontrollably. He startes to lose control of his holding it steady.

"HIT THE DECK!" Yang yelled as they all drop to the ground to avoid getting shot. After emptying the magazine, they all tried to catch their breath after their small panic.

"Ok, bad idea. Bad idea." Ruby said, slightly traumatized.

"So you cant handle a sniper, shotguns are overpowered, and SMGs defiantly won't do. Maybe you can just use something simple." Ren said.

"I agree." Blake said. "You can do better with what we use. Minus the blade part."

Ren and Blake selected a Desert Eagle handgun. Everyone else started to regret it already, not liking the one they picked.

"This is the only handgun they got that doesn't convert into a blade, or has blades on it." Ren said.

"Just make sure you use both hands on the first few times. Eventually you will use one hand when you get the hang of it." Blake said.

Juane readied the gun using both hands and aimed for the target. Upon pulling the trigger, the recoil of the gun was so powerful, it pulled his arms back and he hit himself in the face. "Ow. Why does this keep happening!?" Juane cried.

"You might not qualify for guns." Yang said.

"Which is why we're going with my idea." Weiss said as she brought some dust. "Take this and you should be able to hit things from a distance." She handed him a vile of red dust, which contained fire.

"Ok. I'll do it." Juane said as he poured dust in his hand. He began to through the dust but his aim was off and missed the target, setting fire around it. He tried again, and again, until he ran out of dust.

"Anymore and you'll bankrupt my family's company!" Weiss said, as she can't believe he just wasted the dust with his poor throwing skills.

"Weiss!" Yang said. "Don't worry Juane. Maybe dust is not even your thing."

"It's probably best that you are meant to use only a sword and shield." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah... But thank you all for help." Juane said admitting failure.

"Come on. We're all friends." Ruby said.

The gang decide to go back to Beacon. However, the last transport to Beacon had already left, so they needed to take a detour.

"So how do we get back?" Ruby said.

"Well we could always go through the forest." Pyrrha said.

"Are you sure? We may run into grimm." Weiss said.

"It's either that or wait till morning. But we got classes till then, so I guess we don't have much of a choice." Blake said.

"Then let's go." Yang said.

They all went to the forest, and they stayed as one big group. They needed to get back soon so they can end the day and get ready for the next class in the morning. It took them 20 minutes to make it halfway through the forest and the remaining time would about another 30 minutes until they arrive back on school grounds. The only thing that delayed them is a set of four Ursa that came out of nowhere.

"Oh great. I was afraid this was going to happen, and there is four of them." Weiss said.

"Why do they let these things run around in the forest?" Ruby said.

"Well we got to through them first, and then get back." Nora said, readying her hammer.

Everyone else readied their weapons and prepared to fight. However they needed to keep each Ursa away from one another to fight one after the other.

"Hears what we'll do. Juane, you and I will take one out. Nora and Ren, get the other one. And team RWBY the other two is yours." Pyrrha said.

"Ok. Sounds good." Ruby said. "Weiss, your with me. Yang, Blake, take the other."

"Alright sis." Yang said readying her gauntlets.

Ruby and Weiss fight one Ursa and easily take it out with Weiss using her runes to catapult Ruby head on and use her scythe to cut off his head. Yang and Blake take the next one. Yang moves behind the Ursa and rapidly fires rounds in its back, while Blake thrusts her blade into the Ursa's head as it falls over from Yang's shots and gets killed.

Nora jumped up to hit the Ursa, staggering it and she jumped on it's back as if it was a rodeo, again. Ren, annoyed with how he remembered telling Nora not to ride on an Ursa again, shoots it in its back multiple times and kills it after a few more shots.

As for Juane and Pyrrha, the one they were fighting was unexpectedly challenging. Juane attempted to blindside it, but it swooped him out of the way, knocking him down, and knocking the sword out of his hand. Pyrrha sees she is the only one left to fight it and dodged the Ursa's next attack. She converts her spear into her rifle and tries to get a clear shot. However, the Ursa reacts fast and knocks the rifle out of her hands and it lands towards Juane. He sees Pyrrah is now terrified and she covers her face with her shield, hoping someone would do something. Juane grabs the rifle and gets the Ursa's attention. The Ursa turns around to face him, and Pyrrha looks to see what he's doing. Using what he learned from sniping, he aims, focuses, holds his breath, and pulls the trigger, shooting the Ursa dead center in between the eyes, resulting in an instant kill.

Pyrrha was amazed at how Juane killed the Ursa, all by himself. Juane handed her back her rifle and she just looked at him after receiving it.

"Here you go. I guess I'm not to bad with your gun, huh?" Juane said smiling.

Juane waited for Pyrrha to respond, or at least say something, but instead, she moved in and kissed him. Juane was surprised Pyrrha, his teammate and girl he secretly likes, was kissing him. They finish, and she finally spoke.

"Thank you, Juane." Pyrrha said, smiling.

Everyone else met up with them and they made sure it was safe now.

"Everything all right?" Ren said.

"Yeah everything is fine." Juane said.

They all returned to Beacon Academy and Pyrrha spoke to Juane about his training.

"You know, I can teach you more about using my rifle. That is if you want." Pyrrah blushed.

"I'd like that." Juane said, as he held her hand. The others could see it, but they didn't want to mention anything because of the day they had. They were all happy either way.

A/N: Originally I was going to make this a short story, but I decided to make it its own fanfic. Hope you guys enjoyed it. :)


End file.
